


matador

by badAquatic



Series: Trailerstuck [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Attempted Rape, Cock Tease, Cock-Blocking, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badAquatic/pseuds/badAquatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a coquettish bronzeblood wants to play a game with a certain highblood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	matador

 

 

==> **Be the purpleblood newcomer**

Its early Monday morning when you see him.

He wears a green and yellow plaid shirt and acid wash jeans. His horns are a typical brownblood shape. It reminds you of Ancient Earth cattle, which is fitting for their hemocaste. All he needs is a ring in his nose and he’d be the perfect steer. He is holding a purple book in his claws, “Sgrubs ‘n’ Burbs: 4th Edition” is the title in annoyingly bright green. His mohawk isn’t gelled up enough to even stand. 

“Gamzee, this is Tavros. He’s part of the RPG Club here at PS 342.” says the man next to you. A teacher of history or some shit.  

The brownblood smiles at you. He’s all sugar when he smiles; a big ol’ grin that’s all fangs without the slightest hint of secrecy. This little guy wears his heart on his sleeve.  

“Nice to meet you,” he says.  

You give a lazy grin. “Same here, Tavbro.”

Tavros Nitram blushes bronze and hides behind his book a little. “Heh. I like that nickname…”

And he’s _shy_ too? Oh _motherfuck_ yes. This is going to be easier than you thought.

The teacher leaves you alone, letting Tavros show you around the school. Your personal guide for the entire day. The place is a shithole so you just give Tavros your usual empty smile and nod while casing out the place. You note the exits and the entrances. Which rooms are the most soundproof. Which rooms only have one door. Which areas have the least amount of traffic.

Your eyes are on Tavros Nitram’s glute by the time he brings you to the lower section of the building, where the science classes are held. Your new best bro is giving you the grand tour of this shitty place, leading you further and further away from the crowds. Its early morning so people are still arriving; not even the teachers are around yet.  

“Most of the classes down here got ruined during Calliope but the labs are still in _okay_ condition. You’ll probably be down here often for your summer classes. That’s the biology lab over there,” Tavros points to a door at the end of the hall, “but you’re a junior because of your age so you’ll be taking chemistry, which is—”

You listen for footsteps. Not a sound in any direction. You’re alone with Nitram. You grin and reach out for his waist.

Tavros is to the left of you.

You pause and look over at the brownblood. You look in front of you and confirm, _yes,_ Tavros was in _front_ of you a minute ago. Now he’s to the left of you. Nitram is still talking about that one time in chemistry class when Vriska and his volcano because she packed in two boxes worth of baking soda into the papier-mâché volcano.

“…it was pretty hilarious but Terezi was angry because we wrecked her diagrams of different cell anatomies.” Tavros concludes with a chuckle. He walks down another hall. “Now, if you go down here you’ll end up in the gymnasium…”

You watch Nitram walk away from you. You’re not sure if this was a fluke or not. Have you already gotten that rusty in your game?

 

You don’t let him see you scowl as you follow along.

* * *

Nitram’s slippery little fuck to find though. You only have one class with him and you’re still learning his other schedule. You need time to pick up on his movement pattern.

So at the end of your day, you’re a little more irked than usual because of this.

The next day, Tuesday, is no better though.

In-between finding a mutantblood in heat, confronting him, and then a jadebitch delivering her foot to your bulge—you don’t get a chance to see if it was a fluke or not until the next morning. It’s a chore to find Nitram because you have to first ditch Nepeta(who clings like a pesky olive shadow) by locating Equius and hunt down the evasive brownblood.

Tavros Nitram is in the miserable excuse for a library rearranging books by decimal system. According to Nepeta, he likes to volunteer there in his free time. You find him in the children’s books, arranging Pupa Pan, Cinderwebla, Charlie and the Grubsauce Factory, and other classics. He has his back to you.

You approach him slowly from behind and reach out. You just want to see if you can cover his eyes. It’s meant to be the usual school prank, but also a test of how aware he is.

You cover his eyes with a chuckle. “Guess who—”

You’re not prepared for a horn to the jaw. You go down like a ton of bricks, knocking over a stacking of books. Tavros looks at you, eyes wide.

“Oh! Gamzee! I’m _so_ _sorry_!” He takes your hand and tries to help you stand. “You should know better than to try and sneak up on me. Here, let me help you up…oh, are you _bruised_ or anything?”

“I’m fine, Tavbro...” you growl.

 

The only thing bruised right now is your pride. You’re starting to wonder if you’ve lost your touch when it comes to the game. Karkat wasn’t _this_ difficult to corner.

* * *

Nepeta is pouting at you from across the table.  

“ _Gamzeeeeeee_ , have you heard a word I said?”

You haven’t and you honestly don’t give a shit. This entire Nitram situation puts you in a bad mood. On top of this, you’re getting that “four day itch” where you really start _aching_ for sopor. Your skin feels itchy. Your teeth and claws feel itchy. You can’t stop fucking fidgeting or even sit still for very long. You can’t even distract your thinkpan with fucking food.

“Just thinking about things purrsis. Hard to keep focus all the time when you got my condition.”

Nepeta frowns, “Do you need your meds?”

“Shit, purrsis. If I wanted to be zonked out all day, I wouldn’t have even bothered coming to school.”

You see Nitram walking away from the cafeteria line, followed by Terezi, Vriska, and Equius. Nitram is once again wearing green plaid, this time an undershirt with a trollanime Tinkerbull plastered on it. Terezi has her usual garish colors on—purple and green Sgrubs ‘n’ Burbs shirt with red and pink leggings.

The worse motherfucking thing about being SAT—aside from fits, migraines, and blackouts—is when you’re jonesing bad for sopor and then right the motherfuck out of nowhere: BLAM. Some motherfucker decided to turn up the saturation of the entire fucking universe. Reds become a lot fucking brighter and sound becomes blurred and _gods fucking damn it_ you really hate the universe and everything that encompasses it and you really want some fucking sopor.  

You’re glad you plan on summoning your Lord to destroy everything that ever was or will be.

“Taaaaaaaavros! Just admit it already! My Thief pulled your Slyph’s glute out of the fire again!”

“No way in fuck, spiderbitch. It’s your Thief’s fault I was in the fire to begin with. You’re just lucky I equipped my Sylph with 2x3dentkind instead of your riflekind. Hilarious that your gun _jammed_ when you rolled for it. I’ve never even _seen_ someone roll under a _one_ on a d12 before—”

“Oh, shut up, Tavros! It wasn’t even my idea that our players be some weird fish lizards!”

Oh great. And now this noise is coming your way. Now you really wish you had sopor, or some godsdamned ear plugs. Nitram sits next to Nepeta, placing down his tray. Nepeta smirks and pricks him playfully with her claws.

“The foolish fairy-boy has entered the territory of the fierce lioness. The vicious lioness hopes he is ready to deal with the prey she has slain and left at her cave entrance.” Nepeta purrs.

Nitram glares at her. “The foolish fairy-boy knows the ‘fierce lioness’ just likes to torment rats and raccoons for giggles and thinks she’s full of shit.”

Nepeta grins, showing her fangs. “The brave lioness thinks _Tafuros_ is a big fairy wuss with no wings like his far more impressive mother.”

Something runs up your leg. You shudder. Nepeta would have noticed if she wasn’t busy annoying Nitram.

Nitram bites into an apple. “The fairy wuss thinks Leijon’s cat puns are stupid.”

“ _Murrr_! Take that back!”

The movement continues, running from your ankle up to your knee. It…it’s a foot. It’s a warm, metal foot rubbing your knee— _okay_ , there’s a warm metal foot on your bulge. You freeze, not attracting attention to yourself.

“Make me, _Meow_ - _peta_.”

“That doesn’t even make any sense! _Rrrr_!”

Metallic toes slowly knead your bulge with interest and precision. You’re focused less on your headache, the lack of sopor in your system, and on _not_ trying to make a fucking scene because this motherfucker sitting across from you is _rubbing on your bulge_ with his robotic foot _._ You dig your nails into the cheap plastic of the cafeteria table and stay as still as possible.

“Neither does you wanting to be a cat. Why are olivebloods so obsessed with cats? I’m surprised you haven’t tried to fuck one.”

Nepeta is hissing. _“Shut up! That’s gross!”_

This. This is not fun. Especially when you haven’t been laid in weeks. The last thing you motherfucking want is to have this little shitblood dicking around with you.

Terezi groans. “I am not auspistizing between you two. Can’t you go a single lunch period without trying to having pitchfights?”

“I think it’s cute! Nepeta and Tavros for pitch!” giggles Vriska.

_“No!”_ Nepeta growls.

“What should we call that ship?” laughs Terezi. “Bullscratch? No, Peanut Butter Kitty! Hmm…this is going to be difficult.”

And Nitram? The little shit is still eating his apple. He eats. Slowly. Motherfucker isn’t even looking at you. He eats a nice big hole in the wet apple and then sticks his tongue into it. He really digs that wet grey thing into that apple…

He glances at you only when he’s fully worked his tongue into that wet, juicy fruit. The foot slides off your bulge. You’re too tense to even breathe a sigh of relief. He removes his tongue from the apple, a line of saliva trailing.

“I don’t fuck animals.” Nitram smiles at you. “What’s wrong, Gamzee? _Cat got your tongue?_ ”

You scowl at him. He shrugs. Then he reaches for the banana on his tray. He slowly starts to peel it, “I must imagine you find it odd: a vegetarian troll. Meat isn’t exactly favored in our household so you have to make do with what you’re raised with. Although…”

He puts the tip of the banana on his tongue.

“…there are some _benefits.”_ he whispers.  

Nope.

_Nope_.

_Not gonna do this._

You are not going to sit here and watch Nitram fellate a banana. You stand up and leave the cafeteria without a word. Lunch can fuck off for all you care. You’re just lucky your clothes are baggy and your pants tent isn’t obvious.

 

You can go without.

* * *

You immediately regret your decision about not eating lunch because the next class is gym. Your stomach growls the entire time. You end up passing right out in the middle of a volleyball game. When you wake up you’re in the nurse’s office lying on a cot. The nurse informs you that your blood sugar is low as motherfuck and you need to eat. She’s also a lazy bitch who doesn’t want to miss her cigarette break and says that someone’ll be in shortly to give you some leftover food from lunch.

She doesn’t say this exactly but you can smell the nicotine on her breath and clothes. Before you can even tell her you’re fine and don’t need another asshole poking their nose into your business, she walks off. Fucking great.   

You’re alone in the damn nurse’s office for thirty fucking minutes. You’re too tired to fucking sleep. You still want sopor. You’re aroused, which is even more fucking inconvenient. You swear to the Lord of Double Death, you’re going to just up and grab the next lowblood slut you see in your field of vision and just fuck them senseless. Just shove your bulge in and keep fucking away until you’re fucking satisfied and leave the nurse to deal with it. Not like they could ever prove it was you…if you’re careful about it.

“Huh. And here I thought purples were too proud to do something like _faint._ ”

You look up from your hard brown cot of misery and see its Nitram. He’s holding a brown paper bag and looking down at you with a smirk on his face. He closes the door and struts over to you. Nitram. A lowblood. The cause of all your current fucking misery. You want to fuck him. You also want to punch him in his godsdamned face and bite his throat. You also want to fuck him.

You really hate being a hormone addled teenager.

Nitram walks to you and— _godsdamn_ —you even hate the way this fucker _walks._ He walks with this…this motherfucking _swish;_ like he’s swinging his glute your way. He might as well hang a sign off that round as fuck glute that says “Come and get it motherfuckers”. He stands next to the cot.

“The fuck are you doing here?” you snarl.

“I’m here with your peanut butter and jelly sandwhich since you’re apparently diabetic.” says Nitram.

“I’m not motherfucking _diabetic_.” You sit up (which is a lot more difficult than it should be) and show your fangs, “I’m motherfucking allergic to bulgeteasing assholes who think its motherfucking funny to jerk me around when they motherfucking feel like it.”

“So, you don’t want your sandwhich is what I’m hearing…?”

You snarl, “What you should be motherfucking hearing is that if you stay here, I’m gonna gut you and not in a pitch way. In a ‘you are fucking dead’ way. Why in motherfuck are you just staring at me that?”

Nitram tilts his head. He drops the paper bag on the ground and climbs on top of you. Before you can push him off, he touches your shoulder. You growl, lowering down on the cot. Nitram grins down at you. He leans forward. You growl louder.  

His bulge rubs against yours. You shudder, then immediately curse your instinct. Nitram grinds against your harder. You feel the warmth of his bulge pressed against your own.

He whispers in your ear,

“I am the king of games around here, Makara.”

He bites your earlobe. You grin and slide your claw along his hips. You don’t care if the nurse, the principal, or everyone in the school walks through that door. You are fucking this brownblood.

Nitram sits up and rolls off of you and the cot like you’re suddenly on fire. He’s nimble with those metal legs. You sit up, growling again. Nitram sits on the ground, smirking at you. You lunge for him. He moves away again. He leans against the window, smiling.  

“I ain’t in the mood for motherfucking games.” you growl.

“Oh, but aren’t you a purpleblood? A brave and vicious hunter? I thought you liked a little… _challenge._ ” he croons, “I’m not just going to stick out my ass for the first fucker that comes along just because I’m not fucking Ampora or Vantas. I’m a _Nitram_ , motherfucker.” He grins. “And Nitrams don’t give it up for nickles. You want to fuck me? You have to earn me. More like”—his grin widens—“you gotta _catch me._ You gotta _want it badly._ ”

You stand up. “So you can just call the fucking cops at the end?”

_“No.”_ Nitram purrs, “You catch me; you can have me as long as you want. Any _way_ you want. And if your bulge is bomb enough, I might even consider staying instead of getting fucked by the next long strong thick bulge that comes along.” He tilts his head, “ _Savvvvvvvvy_?”

The words _long strong thick bulge_ roll off his tongue. You’re not sure if you want to play this game with Nitram. You don’t have the time for it. This is an insult to your lineage chasing around a shitblood. He’s not worth the hunt. You’ll fuck him and it won’t even be as enjoyable as you thought it would be. It’s not worth it. It’s a motherfucking joke. He’s not that fast.

You sprint to the window. You reach out for his leg. You almost seize a metal ankle in your claw.

_“NOPE-!”_

Nitram somersaults out of the window. You stumble forward and look down. Nitram lands on the crisp dry grass five feet below. He looks up at you, grinning.

“You’ll have to be a little more strategic than that if you want some Nitram _nook....Makara.”_

That little fucker. You honestly don’t know what to say. Nitram walks off, still swishing his hips—still teasing you with every move. _That little fucker._ You should break those metal legs and fuck him until he can’t move.

You really should. That would be the less annoying thing to do in this situation. You should do that.

But you won’t.

The problem is: you’re not sure if this flush or caliginous you’re feeling right now. Quadrants are idiotic. You’re above paying them any attention. Not that you’re immune to feeling caliginous or flush.

Oh fine.

You’ll _just…indulge_ this little shitblood for now. It might give him a little amusement and there’s no way he could avoid you for long. He’s a shitblood after all.

He’ll go down _easy._


End file.
